Red Curiosity
by Tangledwood
Summary: Stuck between Eugene and a hard place Rapunzel feels the burning need to explore.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tangled, Rapunzel and Eugene belong to Disney and their respective creators.

* * *

><p>Princess Rapunzel, since her return to the royal palace, was loved and revered by all her people. Kind and beautiful, smart and resourceful but mostly inquisitive. Being locked in a tower for 18 years will do that to you, however most would be shocked to find their beloved princess in the most indecent of situations that she currently resided in. Hiding under a table in the king's royal counsel room; clothed only in her nightdress. Pascal in all his mischievous wisdom had decided to hide her book on anatomy there. She had found it in the library three weeks previous and was fascinated by its contents. Pascal apparently hadn't agreed. Finally retrieving her stolen book Rapunzel turned to crawl out when the door flew open with a bang. She froze as a myriad of feet trounced in and chairs were scrapped back. Panicking Rapunzel squashed herself as close to the legs of the table as she could as legs and booted feet plonked themselves near her. Thinking back she remembered Eugene mentioning the he was being forced to a strategy meeting with her father and the head captains of the royal guard. He had complained most violently about it too her for a few days until her tutor had pointed out a future princes need of knowledge of the palace defences. Eugene had wisely not mentioned that he already knew them inside out. She stared at the boots trying to determine where he was. Most of the legs were planted firmly to the floor, straight legged and unmoving. One pair however were tapping their feet in an almost bored manner. Rapunzel lunged forward and grabbed them.<p>

Above the table Eugene winced as he slammed his knees into the table with shock. Glancing around he relaxed, no one had noticed. Dropping a lavish pen off the pad in front of him to the floor he ducked under; staring at Rapunzel in confusion. "Blondie what the hell are you doing?" Rapunzel waved her book at him, "I'm stuck! Can I hide with you till they all go Eugene. Father probably won't approve of my attire." Eugene didn't approve either, she looked far too enticing, she was showing far too much of her creamy skin; if he tilted his head just so he could see her cleavage dipping away into her nightgown. He felt his pants get a little bit tighter. Sighing he straightened up reached out his legs and dragged her between them, placing one leg either side of her. Rapunzel soon decided she rather liked this, she felt safe, like he was protecting her. Eugene tried very hard to concentrate on the debate going on but Rapunzel kept touching him more and more, far to close to his manhood for him to focus. Her head was resting on his leg, her hand gripping his thigh; he found his traitorous mind wishing she would move it up just slightly.

Rapunzel on the other hand was curious. She faced Eugene and started at his lap. She had seen drawing of a man's private parts in her book, but never a real one. Never one to hold back on her curiosity she reached a hard forward and brushed it against the apex of his pants, Eugene froze dead. Rapunzel didn't move, hand pressed against his cock, it her surprise it began to harden and grow. Rapunzel's eyes widened in delight. She had read about this, it fascinated her that she could see it up close; she loved to learn new things. Eugene on the other hand had lost all trail of thought. On the one hand he was begging her to stop, on the other begging her to move her hand harder. He was in a dangerous situation surrounded by people who would likely kill him if they had any notion of what their princess was doing to him. He was sure it was obvious, that his eyes had darkened with lust, that his hands were clenched to the desk and his teeth mashed together to hold back his moan. But no one moved, the conversation didn't stop and many just took his paling face to be a sign of nervousness. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Rapunzel moved her hand up to the tip of his cock; luckily he managed to keep his features straight. He should move his hands, pull her away and stop this. However he couldn't unlock them from their iron grip to the table. She moved her hand again and he bit back another cry.

Rapunzel was intrigued, this 'penis' as her book called it twitched when she moved her hand over it's length. She quietly drew it from the floor and opened it to a bookmarked page. There she read that the penis becomes erect when the male is sexually exited in preparation for sexual intercourse. It clicked in her mind what was happening and she turned bright red. She had overheard the maids talking about sex quite a bit, apparently it was marvellous but when she questioned her mother she had informed Rapunzel that sex was not a topic of casual conversation and should only be practised by married women. She removed her hand and laid her head back against Eugene's leg. Rapunzel loved Eugene, she was engaged to him, and their marriage was not to be for many years; there was still so much the future royal couple needed to learn. But she was curious and wanted to learn about these things. One night while they had been kissing rather heatedly Eugene has pushed his thigh between her legs; it had caused shock waves of pleasure to run through her. She had gasped and jumped back at the time and couldn't find a way to approach the subject since. She wondered if this, for Eugene, felt as good as she had when he pressed against her. With renewed determination she once again leaned forward and ran her hand over Eugene's manhood.

Eugene had relaxed; he was still hard and now horny as all hell however this was the safer option. Rapunzel had satisfied her curious self to his relief and although his body was begging for her touch once again, he valued his head! He opened his mouth to voice his view on the guard posts in the castle turrets when her hands were on him again. It came out a strangled sound, the gentlemen turned to stare at him, "sorry guys, headache, and information overload." The captains nodded their heads in sympathetic understanding; one even clapped him on the shoulder. Conversation once again flowed much to his relief; his hands were once again locked on the table as Rapunzel's hand began moving move vigorously. Rapunzel had decided she liked running her hands over Eugene; it made her feel hot and fuzzy. She moved her hands to the undo the buttons holding his pants together, wanting a better look. She pulled down the fabric and released him from his bindings. She almost giggled; his cock was standing straight up like a frying pan handle, smooth yet covered in veins with a bell shaped head. She reached forward and wrapped her hands round him. Rapunzel ran them up and down slowing, just feeling and exploring. His skin was soft here, unlike the roughness of his hands, she liked it. Tilting her head to the side she wrapped her hand round it firmly, she couldn't reach her hand round fully she noted. Unsure if what to do next she did what felt natural; she moved her hand up. She froze when his hips bucked up, interested she moved her hand up and down again and his legs started to shake. Delighted she was doing something he liked she carried on with vigour.

He was going insane, she was gripping him tighter now; he wanted to pant and moan her name. But he couldn't give any sign of what was happening. She moved her hand just a bit faster; his hands gripped just a bit harder on the wood. When he felt the sweet, wet warmth of her tongue he nearly jumped a mile. He let out a squeak. Pleasure shot through his veins from his cock all the way to his toes (which were currently curled in delight). Rapunzel had wondered what it would taste like, Eugene's special place; she had leaned forward and timidly ran her tongue over the head. It tasted strange, salty yet delightfully fruity. She leaned her head forward again, running her tongue up and down she explored more thoroughly. She could tell he loved it; his legs were clamping around her. Feeling bold she took him into her mouth and sucked. Eugene could hold back no more, he dropped his head into his hands and moaned. The King stared at Eugene with concern and promptly adjourned the meeting to his office for brandy. Turning to Eugene he kindly suggested he rest his head for an hour or so. Eugene thanked him in a strained voice. The second that the room had cleared Eugene kicked the table away from him and wrapped his hands in Rapunzel's hair. His eyes, glazed with desire, watched her; beautiful green eyes staring back. Rapunzel was unsure of what to do next, luckily Eugene knew what he wanted and guided her head up and down. She closed her eyes and hummed when he let out the moans he had been holding back so long. Her tongue was swirling round him, her mouth; so warm and wet felt so good. She surrounded him. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, and could only watch as his love engulfed his member again and again. When she sucked again Eugene felt his balls tighten; he was so close now, he couldn't stop. Tugging on Rapunzel's hair he felt his orgasm wash over him; she ignored his hands and gasped when he came into her mouth. She swallowed and heat washed over her as he moaned out her name. A few minutes passed in which he didn't move. Worried she started forward when he lurched to the floor and dragged her mouth to his passionately. He could taste himself on her tongue and he had never felt anything so glorious. As he dragged her off to his room she decided it was better to learn from a living subject than a book (which was found the next day by a highly confused maid).


End file.
